


In Love With a Ghost

by TonySaber



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, They're like 16, ghost!Amity, ghost!Edric, ghost!Emira, idk amity and co are ghosts, luz is a bad flirt, major character death is like the whole plot, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySaber/pseuds/TonySaber
Summary: Luz enjoys going into the woods, it's comforting. One day, though, she goes for a certain reason. A certain someone, rather.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 62





	1. A Strange Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect updates often. I'm really bad at that lol.

It feels like the woods are my only home sometimes. The welcoming breeze drew me in, to say the least. Today, I’m going the deepest I’ve ever gone into the forest. My camera bounces against my side. I see something on the horizon. I’m curious, so I move confidently toward it. Getting closer, I see that it’s a house. Not just a simple house though, it’s a mansion. A gate above the driveway says,

Blight Manor

in faded letters. My curiosity growing ever so slightly with each step I take, I decided to go inside. I push open the overly extravagant doors, to find the darkened main room. There are two sets of stairs to either side. Multiple pieces of various furniture line the floor, their once red color saturated to a sad maroon. I step inside and a gust of wind blows from behind. I take my camera in my hands and start to take pictures of my new surroundings. I choose to go up the set of stairs to my right, I’ll come back to do the left side later. 

Bedrooms and study rooms are all I find there. Oh well. I leave the hallway and make my way to the other side. Taking more pictures, I go to inspect them. Expecting them to be normal, I was dead wrong. In one of the pictures I just took in a pinkish colored bedroom, a ball of light could be seen. Now I wasn’t one to believe in ghost stories, but that simple defect in the film really freaked me out.

“I’ll just go recheck the room, no big deal,” I say out loud. I slowly make my way down the dimly lit hallway, eventually finding the door I’m looking for. I open it carefully, to not make any sound. I peek my head inside the frame. Nothing. Making sure nothing’s there, I step one foot, then the other, inside the dusty bedroom. Suddenly, a noise alerts me to another presence in the room. I look in the direction of it, and I find a ghostly figure standing where I once was. Her hair is a light-ish teal color, her clothes surprisingly modern, and tears began forming in her golden eyes. I fall back, hitting the bed.

“Please! Don’t be alarmed!” the transparent girl says. “I didn’t mean to frighten you!”

“Well, it’s kind of t-to late for that,” I reply, the shakiness of my voice unmissable.

“I’m sorry, please don’t go. I’ve been alone for so long,” she says, the sadness present in this phrase ever so slightly heard.

“That’s not completely true, Mittens,” another voice chimes in. Soon, a second figure materialized next to me, this one looking older than the girl, her hair in a long braid, dressed in the same style clothes, and a smirk plastered on her face. 

“Yeah. It’s almost like you don’t care about us,” a third voice says. He is almost an exact copy of the older girl. They must be twins. He’s got short hair, the same color as his twin, a darker jade color. 

“Please save me from them,” the younger girl says, gesturing to what I presume is her siblings, the two older people.

I’m laying on the bed, surrounded by three real ghosts. This isn’t a dream, this isn’t some movie, this is actually happening. Not to mention they’re all kinda cute, oh God help me. 

“I wish I knew how,” I replied, a sly tone arriving in my speech.

“You know, you’re one of the only people who’ve seen me,” she says matter-of-factly.

“Really? Well, they’re missing out,” I say, my confidence overtaking my previously felt fear.

“Oh shut up, you flirt,” she says, a dark blush creeping onto her cheeks. She turns away, refusing to face me, trying to keep me from seeing her blushing face. My efforts are becoming successful. It suddenly dawned on me what I was doing, I was flirting with a ghost. Oh God, what’s wrong with me?

“Aw, how sweet, Mittens has a girlfriend~,” the twins say in perfect unison, teasing the ghost girl.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” she replies, her tone completely deadpan.

“Uh, sorry...should I go or?” I say, my confidence slowly fizzling out. 

“I mean you can come back soon, right?” the guy says.

“Yeah, tomorrow actually.”

“Then you should go, it’s getting pretty dark out, and you need to get out of the woods before your parents come for you.”

“Eh, you’re right. Oh, wait! I never got your guys’ names,” I almost forgot to ask for their names.

“I’m Edric, my twin is Emira, and her name is not Mittens.”

“My name is Amity,” the youngest ghost, apparently actually named Amity, interrupted.

“Well nice to meet all of you, anyway mine is Luz.”

“Nice,” Emira chimes in.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” I say, getting off of the bed.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Uh, bye.” With that, I’m headed out of the mansion.

On my walk back I relay the moments inside that house. I flirted with a ghost for Pete’s sake. I couldn’t help it, she was cute. I mean, her siblings were too, but something stood out about her. I don’t know what it was, but there was something there. Goodness, have I ever thought about someone as much as I’m thinking about her? I just met her, like, an hour ago. When I made it to my house, my mom was visible in the kitchen window, most likely cooking something, I presume. I walk in and am swiftly bombarded with questions.

“Where were you, Mija?” was the only one I could make out amongst the other, quickly  
followed questions. 

“I was just in the woods, no need to worry. I wasn’t even gone that long,” I reply.

“Mija, you have to tell me when you’re going out,” she says, her voice laced with worry left over from the fact I was gone for a bit too long.

“Lo siento, Mamá. It won’t happen again,” I say as sincerely as possible.

“It better not.”

I leave the doorway and make my way up the stairs, into my room. I crash onto my bed, exhausted. Once again replaying the events of the day in my head, I crawl up further onto my bed. Finally, sleep takes me and I go out without dinner.


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from last night's craziness, Luz remembers the promise she made to the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write this, school gave me so much stress that I simply couldn't write. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can make no promises.

I woke up the next morning hungry and feeling disgusting, as I had slept in the very clothes that I had worn for the entire day. I let out a small groan and slowly pulled the covers off of me. I sit up, my feet dangling over the side of the bed. I still couldn’t believe what happened yesterday, I met real ghosts. Cute ones at that, unlike how they’re usually portrayed in the media. 

“Hey kiddo, are you up yet?” I’m startled by a sudden voice coming from my doorway. 

“Oh, hi mom,” It’s my other mom, Eda. “Yeah, I’m up.”

“Good. Anyway, I tried making some breakfast and, well, it didn’t quite go as planned… I might have almost burned down the house because a certain *cat* got under my feet again!” She said that last part slightly louder than the rest of the sentence, clearly annoyed, gesturing to my cat named King, who was now at the foot of my bed. 

“Oh, my bad. I must have been too tired yesterday to lock him up. Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Just please remember next time,” she replies, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Now get up, we’ve got some work to do! By work, I mean going to the store with me. See you in thirty minutes.”

“Yes ma’am!” I give her a small salute and leap off of my bed. King jumps off as well, but leaves the room before me, meowing all the way.

“Woah, watch yourself!” my mom says, just barely dodging me.

“Sorry, again!” I reply, too busy rushing down the hall to say much more. I arrive in the kitchen to find my mamá cleaning it, mumbling something under her breath. “Morning, Mamá.”

“Good morning, Mija,” she replies, not looking up from her task at hand. 

“Uh, what can I have for breakfast?” I ask, hoping to not offend her.

“There’s some cereal on the counter, but you should wait until you go to the store.”

“I will, but why?”

“Because that way you can get something from a fast food place if you want. Or you could pick something out while at the store.” Oh, why didn’t I think of that?

“That’s a much better idea.”

...

We went to the store. It was uneventful, thankfully. I decided on some Mcdonald's fries, which is the only edible thing there. Sorry, it’s just the truth. When we finally got home, I went straight up to my room and plopped down on my bed. I just need to get my camera and go, it’s pretty simple. 

“Now where did I put that thing?” I looked around my room. I must have been too exhausted last night to put it somewhere I could remember. I walk back downstairs to find it where I must've left it: hanging on a hook next to the front door, where we usually put our coats. The calendar read it was the third of December, a Sunday. The last day of the weekend before I had to go back to school.

I grabbed my camera and announced that I was leaving. 

“Okay, Mija. Don’t stay out too late and bring your knife this time, just in case.”

“I will!” I feel around in my pocket and notice it’s there. 

Soon enough, I find myself back at the abandoned mansion. I walk back inside it’s now familiar walls and head to the bedroom. 

“Hello? I’m back.”

“Luz?” She suddenly appeared in front of me.

“H-hi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to see my partner yesterday! I love them so much and got them a strawberry hamster, sketchbook, and two pins for Christmas. They got me a sketchbook and a husky Squishmallow named Ryan.


End file.
